Friends with Benefits
by LamarintaZaros
Summary: This is a parody and rather humorous attempt at creating a smut style fan fiction. This fan fiction features the Mahjarrat Azzanadra having fun with the player character upon the completion of The World Wakes quest. This is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be taken seriously, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Friends with Benefits

Chapter 1

It was the end of a long and grueling quest and I was as tired as a sleepy fox awaiting to enter the eternal warmth of slumber. I however needed to offer my prayer to my glorious god Zaros and made my way the temple at Senntisten. I entered the Senntisten temple by the way of a rope tied to a pulley system in the northeastern part of the dig site. I loathed the idea of the workers digging at the remains of a once proud temple that stood in its place. I am surprised that Azzanadra didn't kill all the workers in the dig site upon returning to the temple. Upon arriving at the pulley system, I then proceeded to lower myself down into the caverns. The musky odor of the temple filled my nostrils with such a horrendous smell that I nearly choked.

I ran into the temple and proceeded to recharge my prayer by praying to Zaros at the altar. I realized that Azzanadra had resumed his human form under the alias Dr. Nabanik and was standing in the center of the symbol. His usual area where he currently awaited for the return of our lord. I wanted to ask him questions regarding the events from the quest I had done earlier. So I walked up to him and asked him about what had happened regarding the death of Guthix. During the quest I decided to side with my Zarosian brethren during their time of need. It was the most refreshing feeling to finally be able work with my comrades on such a momentous task.

Azzanadra simply responded to my question by saying. "You were a great ally to us there thank you. I'll be sure to tell Zaros of your part in this."

I found the mahjarrat to be rather charming in his own way. His personality was rather on cold, not that I blame him for all everything that he had gone through. Being imprisoned and then losing touch with our lord is enough to make anyone edgy. Feeling sorry for the mahjarrat I walked over to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. However I found his cold personality easy to fall in love with and I smiled at his response before lowering my head.

"Your most welcome mahjarrat." I told him. As a response, Azzanadra's face flushed a deep red as he didn't know what to make of this gesture. His reaction made me chuckle amusingly only to feel his arms wrap around my body. The kiss originally started out as a friendly gesture of thanks and slowly turned into something more. I could feel my heart racing against my chest and soon he was getting the idea by returning the kiss. I could feel his tongue gently touch my lips and enter my mouth as Azzanadra lead me into a tongue tango.

Azzanadra glanced down and realized that I was wearing the gift he had given to me. The shirt was woven in a menagerie of pink and purple colors to support the followers of Zaros. The shirt also had a rather provocative appeal as part of it revealed my shoulders and came to a collar around my neck. I could feel Azzanadra's kissing becoming rougher on my mouth. I was surprised when Azzanadra suddenly grabbed me and roughly pushed me up against the temple wall next to the communion portal. He assumed mahjarrat form and then pinned me against the wall to where I was facing away from him. My frightened face glanced back at Azzanadra and he just stood there smirking at me as if he were about to do something horrible to me. I struggled to free myself from his grip, only to feel his arms tighten around me.

I felt his lips press against my ear and then my shoulders and I asked "Azzanadra, what are you doing?"

I could feel my skin prickle as he continued to press his lips to the exposed skin of my shoulders. Azzanadra ran his tongue along my earlobe and then replied. "You'll see my dear adventurer."

Azzanadra stopped briefly to remove the armor from my body, along with shirt and tossed the garments to the floor. I could feel my face flushed a deep crimson from being fully exposed in front of the towering mahjarrat that stood behind me. It was strangely erotic to me the same time and my body shivered from a cold draft blowing against my skin. He removed his robes and armor and then placed them with the rest of the garments. I could not stop my eyes from wandering all over his gorgeous muscular body. I could feel myself becoming aroused from watching his body heave from him taking deep breaths.

I took a deep breath as my eyes continued to wander, only to stop when I noticed the size of dick. It was large and intimidating as the length of it came to a nice curve. I could feel my lust for him increase as my arousal caused me feel a moist feeling between my legs. I desperately wanted to leave and glanced at the entrance of the temple. I turned to escape, only to be stopped from Azzanadra's body pinning me against the wall.

"You see my dear girl, I've never been with a woman, mahjarrat or otherwise." Azzanadra spoke as he resumed kissing me pressing his lips to my shoulders. "All those years of being trapped in that accursed pyramid were rather lonesome. Zaros had Char and I had nobody."

I could feel Azzanadra's hand caressing my inner thighs and he gently traced patterns on my inner thighs with his fingers. I squirmed between the champion's arms as I struggled to free myself from his iron like grip. I heard him chuckle and then mutter softly. "Just relax my dear adventurer."

I could feel his warm shaft brushing against my thigh as he stepped forward to brace himself against the wall. I had an overwhelming urge to touch him and I licked my hand as prepared to reach for him. I could feel it throb in my hand and I gave the engorged organ long even strokes. I felt Azzanadra's knees buckle against my legs as gave it a gentle squeeze. I followed by running my hand and along its length and over its tip.

I could feel my body slowly succumbing to the magic of fingers tracing my thighs and I my body leaned back against his hand. Azzanadra grinned to himself as his finger drifted upward to feel the area between my legs. He made slow and even strokes with his finger and I could feel myself shiver in delight.

I heard Azzanadra chuckled in response "Well dear girl, does my presence arouse you."

I didn't respond and felt my eyes drift shut as he continued to gently to massage me into a feverish frenzy. The scent of my arousal only encouraged him to massage harder and I found myself panting softly in response. I leaned back more to encourage him to massage harder and Azzanadra obliged with a smirk on his face. I could feel his finger insert itself inside me and I felt a wonderful sensation race throughout my body as I was quickly brought to an orgasm.

Azzanadra grinned confidently as he held me while my knees nearly buckled from underneath me. I leaned back until I could feel the tip touching me and I felt my body shiver in anticipation. I felt Azzanadra's body thrust forward and my eyes suddenly widened as I felt an excruciating pain race throughout my body. I could feel tears streaming down my face and I bit her bottom lip from the feeling of nearly being split in half. His large size was almost too much for me and I glanced down to see blood running down my legs. The blood pooled on the floor between my legs as endless waves of pain raced throughout my groin.

"Azzanadra, please stop, it hurts." I exclaimed, however Azzanadra ignored me as he began his movements. His movements were slow and fluid, I could tell that he was taking great care not to hurt me.

"It'll be alright." He muttered reassuringly. I continued to wince in pain until I found myself adjusting to his size. It was beginning to feel wonderful and I soon found myself timing myself with his thrusts. I moaned softy and my fingers curled against the bricks as each of his movements became more pleasurable.

"Oh Azzanadra It feels wonderful, oh don't stop." I exclaimed.

Azzanadra chuckled and he nibbled at my ear then spoke "I thought you wanted me to stop."

I glanced at him when I heard Azzanadra groan softly and his eyes drifted shut from the feeling of absolute bliss. He moved in a back and forth motion; it felt wonderful and his movements became faster when he heard my moans of pleasure.

Azzanadra never thought a human woman could feel so good and his movements became rougher. I could feel his movements becoming harder and rougher and I moaned in pleasure. My hands curled even more too where they almost white knuckled against the sand colored bricks. He curled his hands over top of mine and thrust even harder.

I felt herself clamp around him and began to feel dizzy as my senses began to overwhelm me again. I panted heavily as I felt wonderful feeling from before; causing me to orgasm all over him. Azzanadra could feel me clamp around him and he soon released himself inside me. I could feel a warm sensation that was too much for me to handle and I felt some of it run down my legs. After a few minutes, we both collapsed to the floor and I felt myself being pulled Azzanadra's body.

"I have a proposal to make with you my dear." Azzanadra spoke as he breathed in my ear. His arms went around me as I felt him kissing at the side of my neck. "From now on whenever I want that, I expect get it from you."

I sighed softly and then glanced over my shoulders at him and I found myself grinning at the mahjarrat. "So does that mean we are lovers now?"

"If that's what humans call sexual relations, then the answer is yes." Azzanadra replied.

"Oh, if you insist." I teased before cuddling against his chest and drifting off to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week followed since my steamy encounter with Azzanadra and I had not been down to the temple ever since then. I found myself pacing around my garden, pruning my shrubs and pulling weeds to make it more appealing. Although it was a week ago I was still feeling rather sore and ended up walking like a bow legged cowboy with scurvy.

"I'm sorry I haven't paid you in a week." I spoke to my demon butler as he held his hand for his payment. I paid his usual allowance of 100 gold pieces and the butler nodded as he walked away. Shortly after, I prepared myself to turn in for the night when I heard the footsteps downstairs. Choosing to ignore it, I removed my armor and placed them on the chair next to the dresser. I yawned and went downstairs to the parlor to grab a book from the shelf. Hearing the noise again I became agitated and grabbed the mounted dark light from the wall.

Upon entering the dining room, I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to lunge at my attacker. Azzanadra stood behind; smirking in all his mahjarrat glory as he grabbed my hand before the sword made contact with him. Agitated, I lowered the sword and spoke "Azzanadra, what the hell are you doing in my house, do you have any idea how late it is."

Azzanadra simply chuckled and replied in a mocking tone "Nice place you have here, a place this big and no one to share it with. For shame my dear adventurer."

"How did you find this my house?" I asked and I attempted to push him towards the portal and Azzanadra simply laughed at my futile attempts.

"It's quite simple my dear." Azzanadra spoke." I told you that I have spies everywhere. One was kind enough to tell me the whereabouts of your house."

"I knew I couldn't trust the housing agency." I said. "Them and the damned penguins."

"Penguins?" Azzanadra asked. "So now we have moved on to penguins and instead of talking cats."

"It's a long story?" I replied.

"It doesn't matter, also do you recall our proposal over a week ago regarding something you agreed with?" Azzanadra asked.

I thought to myself, and then suddenly remembered my agreeing to be his lover and I nodded my head in response. I lowered my head and nervously replied "I do, Azzanadra."

"You had not been down to the temple in about a week; I thought something might have happened to you." Azzanadra spoke. He stepped closer to me and I could feel my heart racing against my chest. I couldn't find myself to stay mad at him and I glanced up at his chiseled Mahjarrat face as it appeared to inch closer to mine. He brought his lips to mine and my eyes drifted shut as my heart seemed to speed up. He ran his tongue along the flesh of my lips while he enjoyed the flavor of a sweet wine that I consumed earlier.

I smiled at him when our lips parted and I answered condescendingly. "Well as you can see, I'm fine; I was just a bit sore after our last encounter. I decided to stay here to do some work."

"Good, then you won't mind us having some fun right then." Azzanadra muttered and he kissed me again. I slowly felt myself being inched closer to the opulent mahogany table in the center of the dining room. I stopped when I felt the curved end of the table brush against me. He groaned softly as the scent of mahogany combined with that of my increasing arousal as the kissing became more intense. He felt himself engorge further and he leaned forward to where he was pressing against my waist. By Zaros he was good, and my hands white knuckled as they gripped the material of his robes.

Azzanadra regretfully pulled his mouth away from me and I again found myself gazing at the mahjarrat's face. I sighed and nuzzled the side of his face while trailing kisses along the side of his face and jaw. The muskiness of his mahjarrat body was driving me insane. My hands drifted underneath the material of his cowl as my hands felt the ridges along his head. He took a moment to remove his clothing and armor and then tossed the garments to the floor. I felt his chest heave under my fingers caressing against his beautifully, well defined physique.

He removed my clothing while pressing his lips to the side of my neck. He pulled at the material of my pants and the material fell to my knees as they bunched at my ankles. He brought his hand up to feel through the brown strands of my shoulder length hair. His hand teased my head back and nuzzled my throat while placing gentle kisses along my collarbone. He smirked at me then proceeded to kiss between my breasts. He ran his tongue over my nipples as his hand drifted downward to between my legs.

"Oh why do you tease me so Mahjarrat, please take me" I spoke and Azzanadra just chuckled at my comment. He brought his mouth to my left ear and nibbled the outer shell of my earlobe. I felt cold draft brush against by breasts, causing my nipples to stand erect and press against his chest.

"In due time my dear adventurer, please be patient." Azzanadra spoke with a soft chuckle under his breath. Azzanadra soon turned his attention to my breasts as he brought one of his large hands to cup one of them. I sighed from absolute bliss as my body shivered from a tingling sensation as he gently massaged them before assaulting them with his mouth. His free hand fondled my thigh and I drew in his lips as teased them apart. I sighed when I felt him part my folds and then probed them with long, even strokes.

"My dear adventurer, it seems I have profound effect on you. You're rather moist down there." Azzanadra commented, again came that amusing chuckle that I found so flattering. I felt his finger insert itself inside me and he probed his finger inside me.

"I heard human females like this, so I shall experiment with you." Azzanadra said I glanced down as he kissed down my stomach and over my folds. I almost shouted in ecstasy as his mouth covered my folds and he continued to explore me. My fingers traced along the magenta tiara on his head and over his head. My hand gripped the prongs tightly as I was nearly brought to the peak of ecstasy. He massaged harder and I felt my body shudder as it reached its peak as I came to a climax. Azzanadra smiled triumphantly and he licked his lips before bringing them to mine in sweet, gentle kiss.

My hands drifted over his wash board like stomach, much to be expected from the champion of Zaros. I got off the table as my hand reached for him and my fingers danced along the shaft of his member. I grinned up at him as I knelt before him and proceeded to explore its length with my mouth.

"Dear girl…must you." Azzanadra spoke and was cut off in mid-sentence when I ran my tongue along its sides. I heard him sigh in response and I continued to enjoy its large size with my mouth. My hands drifted along the sides of it and over his waist. Azzanadra eyes drifted shut as he leaned his head back and brought his hands to my shoulder. He was in ecstasy and I chuckled softly as my hands drifted behind him to pull him even further. I heard Azzanadra sigh again and his hands gripped my shoulders as he reached his own climax. I tasted a soap flavored substance as he released himself inside my mouth and I felt his body tremble as he slowly recovered.

"I take it you enjoyed that mahjarrat." I teased and Azzanadra positioned me back on to the table. He parted my legs as leaned over top of me to pin my body against the table. I sighed softly my hands drifting along his back and between his legs. I placed my hand on his shaft and positioned it to me as he plunged forward. He exhaled sharply as smooth velvet seems to envelope him in warmth that nearly caused his legs to buckle from underneath him. He wasn't as uncomfortable as he was before and my legs rested across his waist as he pushed further.

"Is that the best you got mahjarrat." I spoke panting softly and I heard Azzanadra scoff at my remark.

"I don't think you can handle my best." Azzanadra retorted, he thrust slightly harder and I sighed as I bit my lip as I felt continuous waves of pleasure. He brought his mouth to mine and I hungrily kissed him as my hands drifted along his back and over his waist. Turning my head, I moaned as I eagerly found myself pulling him in an almost animalistic manner. I tried to time myself with his thrusts to make the experience more pleasurable for the both of us. I heard Azzanadra muffle a groan by busying his mouth with the side of my neck. The sounds of my moans encouraged him to thrust even harder. I felt my body shudder and I exclaimed as I felt myself reaching my peak.

"Oh please, don't you dare stop!" I commanded as I felt him slow down. "Don't stop, harder."

"You are going to regret saying that." Azzanadra replied. He thrust even harder and his name escaped my lips as I finally reached my climax. My entire body shuddered and convulsed underneath him as his movements brought me to a long climax. Azzanadra's body suddenly convulsed as he reached his own climax and I sighed softly when I felt him release inside me. He pressed his lips to the side of my neck as he continued to spill himself to where it was too much for me.

"You still want me to leave." Azzanadra asked coyly and I simply smiled at him. He lay next to me panting softly as fingers gently caressed against his skin. He cuddling against my body and I nuzzle him affectionately as we lay on the table enjoying the afterglow of our encounter. He turned to get off the table and my arms tighten around his body.

"No, just a little longer Azzanadra." I said and he smiled as he rested his head on my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning I awoke to find that I was still lying on top of the marble of mahogany table. I was feeling wonderful and glanced over at Azzanadra as he slept silently next to me on the table. He had is arm draped across my body and I sighed as I cuddled closer to his body. Azzanadra felt my body move next to him and he slowly awoke.

"Did I disturb you Azzanadra?" I asked.

Azzanadra smiled and replied. "Not really, I was already somewhat awake. I didn't want to disturb you as I thought you were still asleep."

He propped himself on his arm and gazed at me while he caressed my stomach with his fingers. I leaned up and nuzzled the side of his face. "You're so thoughtful."

Azzanadra leaned down and kissed me; I sighed softly as I felt my heart race against my chest and I found myself returning the kiss. I closed my eyes as we enjoyed a long kiss only to be disturbed by a loud noise as my butler burst into the dining room. The noise startled us both and we jumped, causing the table to turn over and sending us both to cement floor. I found myself rubbing my backside as I pain ripped through my tail bone.

"Are you alright?" Azzanadra asked as got to his feet. He helped me to mine and I leaned against his body.

"I'm fine." I answered and the butler just stood in the doorway staring at us. The look on his face was a rather dumbfounded look and it made me giggle in delight.

"How dare you burst in here like that?"I began yelling at my butler of as to why he burst in into the room. I relaxed when I felt Azzanadra's hands touch my shoulders.

"Take it easy, my dear adventurer." He spoke softly. "No need to get worked up over the butler's intrusion."

The butler cleared his throat and said. "I am sorry madam that I burst in here; I was unaware that we had guests. I have your stew madam, do you want me to make extra for your guest."

"That won't be necessary; we will be going a little as I have plans for the young adventurer." answered Azzanadra as he released my shoulders.

"Very good master, I will leave the stew in the larder for you." The butler replied and he bowed as he left the room.

I glanced at Azzanadra simply smiled at me and said. "We can eat later, I promise. There is something I wanted to show you."

Azzanadra assumed human form and teleported us to the center of the circle of mirrors; just south east of the bandit camp. I glanced out at the barren desert and then back at Azzanadra; who was engaging in a lengthy conversation with Eblis by one of the mirrors. I was unprepared to deal with the desert heat; so I decided to walk down the hill towards the bandit camp to avoid dehydration. It had been a while since I visited the camp so I glanced around at all the tents and buildings. It was nice to back in this village and I began reacquainting myself with itself with its inhabitants.

Azzanadra came up beside me and uttered "I'm sorry I took so long while speaking to Eblis."

"It's fine Azzanadra." I said and he placed his arm around my waist.

Azzanadra suddenly frowned and lowered his head; which puzzled me greatly as a look of concern appeared on my face. He said "I just realized how close of proximity this place is to that accursed pyramid."

I placed a hand on his arm and spoke. "If it bothers you, we can go to another location. I am actually surprised you chose this location for us to teleport to, seeing how close it is to the pyramid. I am sure you have some other reason to be here."

Azzanadra sighed and replied. "The answer is quite simple; this is all that remains of a once proud empire. All that you see is last remaining Zarosians, not including myself, you, and a few others."

I felt a great sympathy for him and my arms went around him in response to his story. "I am so sorry; no one should have to suffer through so much."

I affectionately cuddled against his chest and I sighed when I felt his arms drape across my waist as he continued with his story. "It's fine; there was nothing you could have done. However, that pyramid no longer has any power over me. So for that myself, along with the people here are forever grateful for your efforts."

I felt tears run down my face as my arms tightened their grip around his waist and sighed."When I heard of your story I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course all that I have ever known regarding Zaros or anything related to you or any of our people prior me freeing you was nothing but lies."

Azzanadra kissed the top of my head and uttered. "I do want to make something memorable in this place, which was another reason I brought you here"

I smiled at Azzanadra and said "Well, do you want to have some fun while we are here?"

Azzanadra looked at me puzzled and replied. "What kind of fun are you implying adventurer."

I chuckled softly and replied "Well the bar here serves relatively decent drinks; although they are not the cheapest in the world though. But its good of you want to call this place a watering hole and I wanted to challenge you to a drinking contest. The rules will be simple, to see how long you will last before you pass out."

Azzanadra scoffed at my challenge. "Is that all; now the mahjarrat version of that contest would be to spike the drink with poison. However I would advise not playing that version, I only play that one with people I don't like."

I playfully pushing on his shoulder and said "Oh how thoughtful mahjarrat, for a moment I'd thought you would actually try that."

Azzanadra sits next to me and then picks me up to where I could sit comfortably in his lap. "I'm not Sliske my dear."

We walked into the Big Heist Lodge and one of the bandits came up to me to thank me for freeing Azzanadra. Azzanadra was currently under the guise of Dr. Nabanik, as it made him look as if he was from an Indiana Jones play. The lodge was filled with bandits from the camp and the bartender nodded at us as we approached the counter. We ordered our first round of drinks and then went to sit down an empty table. Azzanadra sat next to me and pulled me to where I was sitting in his lap. His lap was very comfortable and I found myself leaning toward him to prop my body against his chest. It didn't really attract that much attention. I sighed softly and began to drink my pint of bandits brew and it tasted of putrid swamp water mixed with the after taste of stale bread. Azzanadra didn't look like he was enjoying the drink very much either as his face scrunched into a look of distaste.

"This stuff is awful." Azzanadra commented and he nearly gagged at the foul taste of the beverage. Regardless of the foul taste, we both finished our drink and waved at the bartender to bring us another round.

"Yeah, it's not the best tasting stuff in the world, but its good enough for here I guess. I'm more into the harder stuff like vodka and whiskey anyway." I explained.

"I see you spend allot of your time with the gnomes then. I hear their drinks are amongst the best in all of Gielinor."Azzanadra commented "So no more funny stories talking cats or you try being an entertainer again by telling me another joke."

I simply laughed and commented."You will never let that go will mahjarrat."

"No, its so much fun to tease you about that." Azzanadra replied, he kissed me and then affectionately nuzzled the side of my face. His mahjarrat face was a much better and smoother feel with absense of an orange beard; however it still left me with a wonderful feeling. We ordered another drink and Azzanadra again had the look of distaste on his face as we continued with the contest. We continued to drink until about an hour into it and I was beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol.

"Hiccup… thisss is good stufff." I speak in a drunken tone."Nooow...for the grand finaleeeee...of the lassstt..."

I hiccup again and nearly fall off of his lap do to intoxication and Azzanadra drunkenly attempts to catch my fall. The inhabitants of The Big Heist Lodge just stared at us with a look of bewilderment on their faces. Azzanadra tried to get up from his chair and he swayed until he fell down beside me. He landed on me and my arms went around his body.

"My heroooo, you saved me…nowww which one you ssttrapping young bucks will catch my fallll." I exclaimed. We both drank another tall glass of bandits brew, before one of the bartenders came over to us.P

"Youuu see this human…hiccup, she is minnee...this human isss…all mine."Azzanadra shouted loudly. A couple of bandits came over to us and carried us up to a room upstairs.

"Nooo...you can't movvveee sus...!"I exclaimed drunkenly."Nobboddyy lovessss me...hiccup."

I pass out on the floor and Azzanadra laughs loudly at me "Ha ha...hiccup...I win."

Azzanadra passed after his outbursts and lands on top of me where he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I groaned as I awoke in what appeared to be the cell of a prison with a dirt floor. I was surrounded by bricks and my head felt like something was crushing it against a wall. The sun's rays shined through the window of the cell and I gripped my head as the light from the sun irritated my headache. I attempted to stand and my legs nearly gave out from under me. I groaned from a horrible nausea and I glanced around the cell and noticed that Azzanadra was not in the cell with me. My stomach protested as I attempted to walk, and I leaned over to throw up on the dirt floor. I recovered after a few minutes and a loud noise irritated my headache even more as a banging noise echoed through the cell. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a guard dressed in the attire of Khazard's army and I groaned with exasperation.

"Time to get up." He announced as he continued to bang on the metal bars with what appeared to be a cup.

"I'm up idiot, now stop banging that cup against the bars." I shouted as I gripped my head. The guard smirked and continued to bang the metal cup against the bars. I lunged at the guard and he backed away from the bars, laughing hysterically at me. If I didn't feel so ill I would have lunged at the bar again.

"No need to stress yourself, you'll be leaving the cell in a short moment." The guard said and I sighed exasperatedly as he turned to get the keys.

"How did I get here anyway?" I asked and the guard just laughed.

"We picked you and your companion do south of here by the mining area where the both of you were found passed out by the mithril rocks." He answered.

The guard chuckled and spoke "Don't worry, you'll see your friend soon enough."

The guard opened the door and handed me a steel long sword as he lead me to the fight arena. Realizing where I was at, I panicked and thought perhaps they already killed Azzanadra and sighed to myself.

General Khazard emerged from behind a locked gate and I lunged at him as two guards held me before the fight. General Khazard was of my height at the moment wearing his usual armor and wielding his sword.

"Well we meet again adventurer, I hope you are prepared to die before your friend. As he will be witnessing your demise, right here on this battlefield." Khazard taunted and I simply laughed.

"Oh really, is Khazard actually going to fight his own battle instead of sending that flee bitten mutt of yours." I retorted and Khazard scoffed at my remark as he raised his sword. Khazard pointed to one of the cages overlooking the arena and I glanced up to see Azzanadra passed out on the floor.

"Oh my sweet Azzanadra, they captured you too." I thought to myself and I lowered my head.

"You see your friend gets front row seat to your death." Khazard said.

"Alright Khazard, let's get this over with." I growled angrily and Khazard tossed his sword at me. I dodged the attack by diving out the way and rolling to the right to avoid the sword's blade. I swiped at his leg with the blade of my sword, leaving a deep gash in his leg. Khazard reached down to feel the wound and flinched.

"Time to die…human." Khazard snickered as he retrieved his sword. He grabbed his sword by the hilt and lunged at me with full force. I again dodged the attack and blocked the sword with the blade of mine. I breathed heavily to catch my breath and I lunged at Khazard my slicing at him with a downward slash. It left a deep laceration in Khazard's arm and a blood ran down his arm and dripped on the ground.

"Humans aren't as useless as you might think…Khazard." I exclaimed and Azzanadra awoke from the commotion from our fight in the arena. He was suffering from a hangover and he gripped his head; which felt as if someone had kicked him repeatedly. His blurred vision focused on my fight with Khazard and he groaned.

"Adventurer." Azzanadra muttered under his breath as I side stepped an attack by Khazard. Azzanadra groaned and he fought back the urge to vomit as he watched my fight with Khazard. Khazard kept attacking me with a magic spell in the shape of a sword and I managed to avoid each of the attacks.

"Adventurer, get away from him!" I heard Azzanadra shout as Khazard assumed a giant form of himself.

"You better listen to your friend." Khazard spoke as he continued to launch magical attacks at me.

I glanced down and noticed a skull lying on the ground and thought of idea. I grabbed the skull and then reached into my pack to pull out a rope. I tied the rope to skull and swung it in the air like a lasso. I tossed at Khazard's legs and the rope became ensnared around his legs. When Khazard tried to walk, the rope caused him to fall forward and land on his side as he thrashed about on the ground.

"It seems that I have one Khazard, yet again." I commented and I lunged at Khazard and the blade of my sword stabbed Khazard through chest. Khazard then disappeared into the shadow realm, leaving his dog Bouncer behind. The dog attacked me and it tried to bite at my face as I punched it in the snout. I raised my sword and slashed at the dog's throat, leaving deep lacerations. The dog whimpered and fell over as blood oozed from the wound on the dog's neck.

I got off the ground and brushed the dirt off and amazed that I walked away from that fight unscathed. I glanced up at the cage where Azzanadra was and I found him staring at me, which made me grin to myself. He somehow had freed himself from the cage and was standing there watching the fight. Azzanadra continued to stare at me as I recovered from the fight and I panted softly to catch my breath. Next thing I knew was my exhausted body nearly falling to the ground. He came up beside me and pulled me to his body and into a crushing hug against his chest.

"Don't ever worry me like that again!" Azzanadra exclaimed as his arms tighten around me. He kissed me repeatedly and I sighed as I rested my head against his chest.

"Oh my dear Azzanadra." I muttered softly as my arms wrap around his body. "I didn't intend to worry you my love."

"It fine my dear; however, watching you defeat Khazard so spectacularly like that was strangely arousing." Azzanadra muttered and he picked me up and as he began kissing me again. Azzanadra teleported and we ended up in my house with my arms draped around his neck. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he carried me up to the chapel room in my house on the second floor. He smirked as he closed the doors to the altar and cast a spell on them so no one may enter unannounced. He removed my clothing and I grinned as he placed me on the altar in front of the Bob the Cat icon.

"I think we must do something about that hideous icon behind your blasphemous altar." Azzanadra teased as he assume mahjarrat form and then removed his clothing that came to a pile by the altar on the floor. He came over to me to pin me against the altar and then feverishly resumed kissing me as he grabbed the sides of the altar.

I grinned at him as I returned his kisses and muttered. "Well sweetie, I didn't really have much of an option for a Zaros icon for my altar. "

"It doesn't matter as it will probably be in pieces by the time I'm done with you." Azzanadra said. "I am about find out how well you can handle a real mahjarrat."

He pressed his mouth to mine while he explored me with his tongue. I sighed softly against his lips and gingerly returned his kiss. I nuzzled the side of his face when I felt him nibbling at my neck and my hands began to explore his body. Azzanadra grinned to himself and brought his mouth to my chest where he placed gentle kisses along the center of my chest. I sighed again from a warm, tingling sensation from the feeling of him kissing my chest.

I leaned up to place tender kisses along his chest and taunted. "Oh Azzanadra, is this your idea of showing me a real mahjarrat."

"Oh you are so impatient my dear adventurer." Azzanadra teased. "Oh I'm going to have fun with you indeed."

I reached my hand down and felt my hand along the engorged shaft. "I leaned up to nuzzle the side of his face and muttered. "Oh dear Azzanadra, I so love to run my hand along this."

Azzanadra groaned as he exhaled sharply and I felt his body shiver under my touch. I gave him a playful lick along the side of his face and my hand gave him a gentle squeeze. Azzanadra smirked and I heard him groan again as he pressed forward to impale himself inside. He leaned over my body and my hands caressed his rejuvenated face as his thrust hard against the altar. I leaned up to him kiss from the wonderful sensations that left me moaning softly in pleasure. I sighed as my lips brushed against his bare shoulders as my fingers raked against his back. Azzanadra flinched but continued to thrust and he angled my body sideways. I moaned when I felt him going deeper and he panted softly while placing gentle kisses along my shoulders. He thrust harder with such a force that it caused the altar to crack. I felt myself quickly approaching my climax and I felt Azzanadra thrust even harder. It was enough to leave small bruises along my thighs and exclaimed as I finally reached my peak. Our combined weight caused the altar to collapse as Azzanadra groaned as he finally climaxed.

I moaned softly when I felt him release himself inside my. I shivered slightly and held Azzanadra against my body while breathed against the side of my neck. He quickly fell asleep from sheer exhaustion on my chest and I smiled as I gently caressed my fingers along his bare shoulders.

"Oh my dear champion, goodnight." I muttered and my head came to rest on his shoulders as I quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly awoke from a long slumber and noticed that I had been placed on the cozy mattress of my bed. I moved to get out of bed and felt a throbbing pain throughout my groin area. I groaned softly as I slowly proceeded to stand up and placed my hand on the wall. It felt as if someone had inserted a hot iron and twisted it around a few times before removing. It was almost like I had a bad dream and slowly walked up the stairs to the chapel room. The scenery made me snicker as I glanced at the altar that laid in a pile of rubble on the floor. Behind it, the large Bob the Cat icon had a crack in it from where Azzanadra had me pinned against the wall. I supported myself with the banisters and stumbled slightly as I went back down the stairs. I went back to the bedroom to get dressed so I could get ready for my weekly training with Char. I enjoyed her weekly fire training as who better to improve fire making then Char herself.

I went to the local bank and retrieves a couple of teleport tablets from my inventory. I smashed an Ardougne teleport tablet to the ground and ended up in the center of the Ardougne market place. I was surrounded by the various stalls and I ran over to the nearby bar called the Poison Arrow Pub. I realized that I was hungry as I had not eaten anything since yesterday and decided to order a skewered kebab from the bartender. I ordered a mature ranger's aide to go with the kebab and sat at one of the tables. I proceeded to consume the items while thinking of the events from earlier. After eating I made my way to Char's caverns by and I found myself flinching slightly while walking over to the cave's entrance. It smelled of brimstone and felt like a sauna that left me sweating under the intense heat from the fires with in the room. I approached the Auspah, who looked as angry as usual and I began to speak to her about my fire training for the week.

"Welcome adventurer, are you here for your weekly fire training?" Char asked and I nodded as I tried to smile in response. This week she had me make a shape in the form of a Zaros symbol and she handed me the pitch can. It made me nervous to think of how she would react to me not being to perform as well as I normally do. After speaking with Char, I soon began with my fire training as I climbed down the stairs towards the grid on the floor. I found myself flinching as I kneeled to light the fires and the intense heat from the flames made me perspire even more. Later on in the training Char noticed that I was slowing down in my training as I felt the same throbbing pain in my groin from earlier.

"It seems you do not appear to be performing to the best of your abilities this week." Char commented as she noticed me flinch a few times after leaning over to set a couple of fires. I of course, ignored her comment and continued with my fire training.

"Answer me human, why is it that you are not performing well this week; is something wrong?" She asked again and I set the pitch can on the ground.

"It's…nothing Char." I uttered and Char already knew something was wrong when she seemed to notice that I was saying wasn't exactly truthful.

"You're lying to me human, it would be unwise to lie to me." Char said hotly. "Now answer me truthfully, what is bothering you?"

"I just wanted to know why you seem to hate everyone." I asked in an attempt to evade Char's question.

"Very well human, it's not that I hate everyone as you well know. I was betrayed by the mahjarrat Zamorak during our little skirmish in these mountains with the elves. I was unable to stop Zamorak from killing Zaros and made feel as if I betrayed him as well. It also almost made me despise the entire mahjarrat race. With only a few exceptions, one being Azzanadra of whom I see taken a very well liking to you. I was unable to stop the one I love from being murdered at the hands of Zamorak and you know the fate of what happened to Azzanadra."

I sigh sadly at Char's response and I said "I am sorry of what happened to you and the rest of our people. I am forever grateful that I was able to restore both you and Azzanadra. So now I and Azzanadra are making every effort to ensure our lord's return. We both full restored the basement of what remains of Senntisten temple, along with the altar."

Char laughs in response and replied. "Yes it's good that you chose to align yourself with the true path, and together we shall stand in Zaros' glory when he returns to us."

"I look forward to it." I said and Char reverted back to her questioning state as she gave me a look of concern. "To be honest, I probably would have felt guilty if the one I love was about to be killed and I would be powerless to stop it from happening."

"Enough human, nothing can be done to change with what had happened. However, if it is brought up again in this conversation I will turn you to cinders." Char threatened. "Regardless, I had noticed that you were walking kind of strange when you first entered the cave. Perhaps you would like to tell me your story."

I did not want to reveal anything about my relationship with Azzanadra. The whole idea might upset her into thinking I was lying to her as she already distrusts anyone do to Zamorak's betrayal. Not that I blame her really as she first hand witnessed his betrayal by stabbing her with a poisoned dagger. I wanted to explain my story in a way in to not revealing my love for Azzanadra and so I sighed softly to myself and replied. "Very well, the other day I had a mishap in the swamps of Morytania while trapping swamp lizards."

Char nodded her head and taunted. "Oh so the swamp lizards are responsible for your anguish. It looks to me something else is bothering you."

I sighed and again continued with my story by saying. "Well as I was trapping the swamp lizards, a Zombie Clown appeared out of the swamps an attacked me. He pushed me and I fell in some swamp tar while I was trying to get away from it."

Char became furious with my story and responded. "You're lying to me human."

"How do you know I'm lying?" I asked curiously as my eyes shifted slightly.

Char groaned exasperatedly and replied. "For one thing, there is no such thing as Zombie Clowns in the swamps of Morytania. The only thing I've ever heard present in Mort Myre Swamp are ghasts. Not exactly clowns if you ask me as they don't seem to be there to entertain you. Your body language tells me otherwise as well, along with the look in your eyes."

"I have to go Char, thank you for the fire training." I spoke nervously and I returned the pitch can to Char.

"I hope things work out for you human!" Char yelled bitterly as I teleported out of the caves and I sighed and began to feel depressed from listening to her story from earlier. Somehow I got the feeling Char somehow knows what was wrong but can seem to point it out exactly.

I glanced around and realized I had ended up in Catherby and a wonderful feeling came over as I walked over to the ocean. I kneeled down to the waters edge and began to rinse the soot from my arms and face. It felt good to get the weekly training out of the way and continued to wash of myself.


End file.
